


Someday, You're Gonna Shine

by idowritingnowiguess



Category: The Tick (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, I might do more!, Idk if this is a one shot or not, Short, Stream of Consciousness, Trans Arthur, Trans Arthur Everest, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, like super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idowritingnowiguess/pseuds/idowritingnowiguess
Summary: Arthur Everest had never been able to medically transition.





	Someday, You're Gonna Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb just take it
> 
> Uhh so normally I’d just write this and then burn it but Griffin Newman was straight up begging on Twitter for us to make content so
> 
> I’m doing my part I guess
> 
> That said, I’ve never been more proud to christen a tag than this one

Arthur Everest had never been able to medically transition.

Things had looked so good for him when he was a kid. His mother didn't necessarily understand, but she just wanted him to be happy. His sister was ready to beat up anyone on his behalf, and his dad…

 

His dad had always been on his side.

 

But then his dad was dead, and he started seeing things that weren’t there, and nobody wanted to give hormone-altering medication to a teen that had been in every inpatient facility in the county.

 

Just one more thing the Terror had ruined, he guessed. His life, his sanity, his future.

 

It wasn’t as bad as it could be. He’d been able to change his name - that was easy, that was just paperwork. He wasn’t _exceptionally_ dysphoric. He _kinda_ passed.

That didn’t mean it didn’t suck, though. And his whole life sucked, not just that part of it.

 

He was an anxious, traumatized accountant, living in an apartment filled with old newspaper clippings and delusions.

 

He just wanted to _do something_. He felt so passive, so powerless. Like he would never be anything but a bystander.

And then there was the Tick.

There was AEGIS, there was the suit, there was superheroing.

And for the first time ever, Arthur felt _powerful_.

 

He saved the dog. He saved the world. And he did it all as him. So many reporters, so many news anchors, and all of them _saw_ him. For the first time ever, the world was seeing him as more than a victim.

It wasn’t a secret or anything. Like his boss said, his superhero name was his real name. If you looked him up, it wasn’t hard to find out he wasn’t cis.

But that was okay. Arthur got anxious when he had to keep secrets. And honestly, the fact that it was, if not public knowledge, knowledge accessible to the public, was reassuring.

 

It felt like he didn't have to hide who he was.

 

Arthur wasn't alone. There were people on his side.

He had Dot, of course. He'd always had Dot. He had the Tick. He uh… he had Kevin. He had Overkill, he guessed, and DangerBoat.

He had people he cared about.

He had people who cared about him.

 

And Arthur was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> I could talk about Arthur all day to be honest. I love that funky little mothman.
> 
> _If you want to get in touch, that's perfectly welcome, and you can find me on Tumblr[here](http://unreasonable-keysmash.tumblr.com) or [here](http://idowritingnowiguess.tumblr.com)._


End file.
